


Goin’ Down Slow

by TheThompsonGunner



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThompsonGunner/pseuds/TheThompsonGunner
Summary: Alastor ain’t doing so hot, so Charlie, his closest friend, wants to cheer him up. And she’s willing to do anything to do so.Based on a Tom Waits song.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Goin’ Down Slow

Alright, Charlie was worried. Alastor, one who loved to talk, hadn’t said anything to her in days. She finally got up the nerve to text him.

-Are u okay?-

-Not really-

-Can I come over?-

-Sure-

-I’ll be a few minutes-

-Okay-

His shortness was unusual. It gave her the impression he wasn’t feeling the best. It was already 25 til nine and dark out. She had to change her clothes, Alastor had a terrible allergy to dogs and she owned one. His allergy was so bad even one hair could make him go into anaphylactic shock. Even if he wasn’t terribly allergic to dogs, she still would’ve put on better clothes, her crush on him was visible to even blind men. She wanted to look the best for him. She decided to put on a pink jacket, black skirt, white shirt, and some black stilettos. While driving over to his apartment, she put on ‘After Dark’ by Tito and Tarantula, she sang along as she drove, not knowing how the song would predict the night she would have.

She was nervous as she took the elevator up to his room on the top floor. He was a rich motherfucker. Yessiree. She didn’t know where the wealth came from, she had her theories, but now was not the time to speculate. She knocked on his door. Half a minute went by. He opened the door. “Hey, Al!” Alastor looked anything but okay. He wasn’t smiling, something the Alastor she knew wouldn’t tolerate. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and red pajama pants, he was holding his little bengal kitten, the cat was nuzzling against his chest.

“Hello.”

“Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

She walked in, took off her jacket, kicked her shoes off, and sat down on the couch. She looked at his TV. An episode of _Seinfeld_ was on. “I was just about to feed her when you knocked.”

“She’s adorable, what’s her name?”

“Pearline.”

“I love it.”

“Thank you.”

He filled up his little kitten’s bowl. “When did you get her?” Charlie asked.

“Two weeks ago, I don’t think she’s even a month old.”

“How can you tell?”

“Her eyes are blue. Cats are born with blue eyes, but after 6 weeks they either turn green or yellow.”

“Hmm, can I pet her?”

“When she’s done eating. So, may I ask why you wanted to come over?”

“I wanna cheer you up.”

“Why do you think I need cheering up?”

“You told me you weren’t okay, and you haven’t texted me, Husk, Angel, Niffty, or even Vaggie in days. That’s not like you, Al.”

“Maybe I just want to be alone.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me not to come over?”

“Fair point.”

She looked at him with big puppy dog eyes and said “Sit with me, please.”

He walked over and sat next to her. She hugged him and asked him “What’s wrong?”

“I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Alright.”

“Can we just watch television?”

“Sure.”

His little kitten stumbled over to the couch, Charlie picked her up and set her on her lap. As she pet the little kitten, it purred. “I love her,” Charlie said, “she’s adorable.”

“I know.”

“I love kitties,” she said as she picked the kitten up and brought it to her face.

“I was always more of a cat person.”

“It’s not like you had a choice.”

“Fair point.”

The little kitten meowed at Charlie before crawling off her lap and onto Alastor’s, where he pet her and she nuzzled his hand. He unpaused the episode of _Seinfeld_. “This is one of my very favorite episodes. It’s called ‘The Soup Nazi.’”

“What kind of name is that?”

“It’s named after this eccentric fellow who runs a soup restaurant.”

“That doesn’t explain why he’s called a nazi.”

“He’s not a literal nazi, he just runs the restaurant in a very specific way and if you don’t conform, you don’t get soup.”

“So why do people go to the place?”

“It’s the best soup in New York.”

“Oh.”

They sat back and continued to watch the episode. After it was over, she asked “Can we watch _Friends_?”

“I don’t like _Friends_.”

“How can you not like _Friends_?”

“It’s just _Seinfeld_ with worse writing and better looking people.”

You take that back.”

“It’s true though.”

“If you insist on living in your fantasy land, go ahead, I’m not going to humor your craziness though.”

He laughed. “Charlie, you’re a good friend.”

“Oh, uh, thanks, I guess.”

“You say that as if I complimented your body.”

“You just kinda blindsided me with that.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

After some silence Alastor spoke up. “Do you want a cup of coffee?”

“No thanks.”

“Alright.”

He got up and walked over to the kitchen and warmed himself up a pot of coffee. After pouring himself a cup, he walked back over to the couch and sat next to Charlie. He took his glasses off to clean them. Without thinking, she said “You look really cute without your glasses.”

“I’m what? I just got steam on the lenses.”

“Seriously, you’re really cute,” she decided to roll with it. After all, what's the worst that could happen, get her pride hurt? She had already watched him reject many women, and she decided that she might as well take her turn. She did have a crush on him after all.

“Oh, uh, thanks.”

“You know, I think I know how to cheer you up.”

“How?”

She put both hands on his face and kissed him. He pulled back a little before kissing her back. They continued to kiss. Charlie pulled off his t-shirt and started trying to pull down the pajama pants he had on. She felt his crotch and what she felt excited her. He wasn’t even fully hard and he already definitely had a bit of girth to him and his length, god almighty. “Can we move to my bedroom?” He asked.

“Sure.”

He stood up, and led her by the hand to his room, they sat down on his bed. They continued to kiss. She moved to pull his pants down, he lifted up his behind to allow her to move his pants down. What she felt over his pants wasn’t lying when she saw his cock. She got down in between his legs. He blushed when she looked up at him, she had this seductive, sexy look on her face that had him flustered. She touched his long, hard cock and slowly started stroking him. “You like that?”

He nodded. 

“You haven’t done anything in the bedroom before, right?”

He shook his head.

“Then let me help you through it.”

She felt like a pornstar reading a cheesy script written by some jackass who had never had sex before. She took a look at his cock, and slowly licked the tip. He bit down on one of his fingers, trying to hold back his moans. She giggled. He had this expression on his face, it comforted her with the affection and appreciation in his eyes. She slowly put his cock in her mouth while stroking it. She made eye contact with him while going down on him. He felt like a goddess was before him, willing to do whatever he wanted to make him feel better. He whimpered and groaned, trying to hold in his moans. She took his cock slowly out of her mouth, “You don’t have to hold it in. It’s sexy when you moan.” She slowly stroked him. Alastor hadn’t ever been really interested in sex before, the idea made him uncomfortable and sounded yucky to him. But he thanked god that he was wrong about all that.

She licked from the head of his cock down to his sack and back up, he whimpered and moaned at the feeling. He ran his fingers through her hair, feeling all of the soft curls of her long locks. He gripped his blankets and sheets on his bed with his other hand, trying to keep his body from shaking. But he couldn’t.  
All the while, she was turned on by his moans and screams of pleasure, the vulnerability he showed her. His body convulsions and the expressions on his face made her feel proud that she could cause such a reaction. She was also proud that she was the one to have him. Everyone could see he was a handsome fella and could probably have almost any woman he wanted, but he wanted her. That made her feel special. Like she was the only one who he felt was good enough for him. She was thankful that he allowed her to do these things. It also made her more confident in her body. Charlie, one who was self conscious and had body image issues, shed all of that when Alastor let her have her way with him.

She gently grasped his cock and rubbed it against her cheek, feeling his pre-cum on her face. She then sucked his sack again, making him shudder and shake with pleasure. He moaned “Char-lie, d-don’t stop.” She giggled after hearing it, “keep it up,” she joked. He laid back on the bed, unable to sit up. “Can you lift your legs up in the air for me, please?”

He did as she asked.

“Thanks!”

Her enthusiasm was so sexy, he felt like she was truly enjoying herself. And she was. She put her finger in her mouth and swished it around. While doing that, she massaged the area between his cock and asshole. She took her finger out of her mouth, and slowly pushed it into his ass to massage his prostate. That was something he hadn’t expected whatsoever, nor something he had ever thought of, but it felt good even without the blowjob. She put his cock back in her mouth, she ever so slightly ran her teeth over the top of the head of it. He moaned and whimpered as she fingered and blew him at the same time. He closed his eyes shut and moaned louder than he had before. She carefully scraped the inside of his thigh with her fingernails. “Ch-Charlie, please don’t stop.”

She felt his cock throb, that only meant one thing. She looked up at him. He had this relaxed look on his face. He trusted her completely at the current moment. Suddenly, he came. She swallowed it all. He thought that was really sexy. She took his cock out of her mouth and her finger out of his ass. She wiped her mouth and watched him catch his breath. He suddenly let his legs down with an absolutely blissful feeling that had taken over his body. She put her elbows on his legs and looked down at his resting body. “Did you like that?” She asked

He nodded.

“We can do more, if you need to be cheered up some more.”

“Please, give me a moment to recuperate first.” She stood up and sat next to him on the bed, “we can do whatever you want.”

She looked at his cock and felt it. He just came and it wasn’t any softer. ‘Oh my god! It is possible! He doesn’t have a refractory period!’ she excitedly thought to herself. She’d have to experiment a lot more with him. She stood up, went over to the restroom, and washed her hands. When she came back, she began to kiss him again and again. He tasted himself on her lips and was turned on even more. “Please. I need to be inside you.”

Those were the words she needed to hear. “I’m on the pill, so don’t feel shy about cumming in me.”

“Whatever you say.”

She slowly unzipped her skirt, his eyes lit up as he saw her legs that went _all the way up_. She had a wet spot on her panties. She slid them down. She walked slowly over to him, she whispered something in his ear that caused his face to be as red as a Coca Cola can. She then slowly climbed onto his lap, and slowly rubbed his cock against her pussy. She looked down at him with a very soft, affectionate ‘I’ll guide you, just follow me’ kind of look on her face. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, please”

She then slowly pushed him into her. He closed his eyes and put his hands on her hips. She put her hands on his stomach to give her something to push off of. One of his hands moved north to her still on shirt, he felt one of her tits underneath, her body was so soft and inviting, she was smooth like silk. Normally, she was so innocent. She barely ever swore, didn’t really drink, or really do anything to suggest she was anything but an innocent little girl. But the woman riding him, the woman who changed everything he had ever thought about sex, this was a different side of Charlie he hadn’t ever seen. A Charlie who loved sex and needed it. One with the body of a goddess and the sexual prowess to redefine the word pleasure. He wanted her to ride him until he couldn’t move. Little did he know, blowjobs, fingering, and hip movements wasn’t where her sexual knowledge ended.  
  
She looked down at him, and smiled as he moaned her name over and over, telling her not to stop. She felt his scarred torso, he felt strange, damaged, but she didn’t not like it. ‘Damn this bra’ he thought to himself as he felt and played with her one of her tits. She slumped down and put her tongue in his mouth, both of their eyes were closed. She didn’t want him to stop. She slowed down her bouncing on his cock, they unbuttoned her shirt together and she undid her bra. ‘Thank the Lord,’ he thought. She moaned into her mouth as he decided to be bold and speed up the fucking. He put his hands on her ass, loving how soft she felt. He wished it would never stop. He moaned some words in French along the lines of “mon jolie blond, je t’aime mon jolie blond,” without thinking about what he actually said.

Randomly, his cat walked into the room, climbed onto the bed, and started nuzzling Alastor’s face. They stopped a while to pet her and cuddle with her. They both thought it was kinda funny the cat interrupted them. After a little bit, the cat walked off and they closed the door.

Charlie resumed riding him, and she had this happy expression on her face as she retook control of the situation. And he wanted her to. By this time, she could do whatever she wanted to him and he would’ve enjoyed it. She began to run her fingers through his brunette hair, tugging at it a little. He loved it. He squeezed one of her tits. After she pleaded with him to do it again, he did. He felt close. Really, really close. She felt his cock throb, she was close, but not quite as close as him. “Darling, I’m g-going to…”

He came. She absolutely loved the warm, sticky feeling of her insides. The feeling of him cumming inside her brought her closer, like he trusted her completely. And she liked that. The best part of it was he wasn’t any less hard. “Alas...Alastor,” she moaned. She reached down and put a hand on his face, sticking a finger or two in his mouth. She then realized something: ‘I’m dominating Alastor. He’s submitting to me. He’s submitting to _me!_ ’ She decided to test her theory. “Good boy, Alastor” she said. He moaned.

“Be a… be a good boy, Al… and make me cum.”

He, surprisingly, loved it, he was super into it. “I’m close,” she moaned.

He moaned her name over and over. “Good boy,” she told him, “very good boy.”

He moaned loudly at hearing her say ‘good boy.’ ‘So he likes it’ she thought to herself. She started to rub her clit. “I’m… I’m cumming.” 

He felt her pussy contract all around his cock and she squirted all over him and his bed. It wasn’t the best orgasm she had ever had, but it coulda been a lot worse. The entire experience coulda been a lot worse. She lifted herself off his cock and laid down next to him, she then felt where she had squirted onto his bed. “Oh my god! I’m sorry for getting all on your sheets!” she told him.

“Oh no, don’t be upset, darling. It was my pleasure.”

She rolled over to the other side of the bed, almost pushing him off, she held him in her arms. They both laid there, catching their breath and enjoying the closeness of it all. 

“Look, Al, I want this to be a normal thing.”

“I too was hoping it would be a constant.”

“So, you liked being a good boy?”

She felt like a slut for saying that, but she liked something about it.

“You don’t know how much.”

“I didn’t expect you being into that, to be honest.”

“Neither did I.”

“How about you... call me something during sex. Like, that signifies my dominance or something.”

“I like that idea quite a lot.”

“How about ‘Mistress’ or something.”

“‘Mistress,’ hmm, I rather like that.”

“Well, has your Mistress cheered you up?” She laughed a little after saying that

“My Mistress has done quite a good job at that.”

“Good. Now that I think about it, I don’t think you ever told me why you were feeling bad.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“Well, it matters to me.”

“I’m rather embarrassed by it.”

“Please, I don’t ever want to see you ever feel that way ever again.”

“I was confused, sexually, because I’m interested in you, despite never being interested in anyone before. I didn’t know how to process it.”

“Oh.”

“Was that not the answer you were looking for?”

“I just… I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Do you not reciprocate?”

“Well, I’ve sorta felt that way about you for a while.”

“Well, do you want to go to dinner sometime?”

“I think that would be great.”

“Wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, thanks for reading. This was my first smut fic that I’ve ever felt was good enough to be on here, so yeah. If you’re wondering, yes some fellas just don’t have refractory periods or have very short ones, it’s rare but possible.
> 
> I also gave Alastor a cat because the idea of The Radio Demon petting a kitten is hilarious to me. I also think that Charlie, being half succubus would be more experienced sexually and dominant in bed. And yes I stole the coffee thing from ‘Watchmen,’ so if you read the comic, bonus points for you, not that those points mean anything.


End file.
